


Un caluroso día de Invierno

by RukiaBawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaBawa/pseuds/RukiaBawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones el celo puede ser una perra que te patea cuando menos te lo esperas. Especialmente si esta llega y te golpea por primera vez…cuando has pasado por mucho la mayoría de edad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~
> 
> Me alegra el haber podido participar en esta tercer entrega XD. Si bien no me fue posible participar en el pasado reto por falta de inspiración, esta vez fue lo contrario.  
> Espero disfruten de mi primer Omegaverse Toothcup.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Respuesta al Reto #3 Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma: El celo de Hiccup.
> 
> Summary/: En ocasiones el celo puede ser una perra que te patea cuando menos te lo esperas. Especialmente si esta llega y te golpea por primera vez…cuando has pasado por mucho la mayoría de edad.
> 
> Fandom/: How to train your Dragon.
> 
> Disclaimer/: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esa es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/adaptadores. Porque de ser así Stocik estuviera vivo y la pareja sería otra.
> 
> Advertencias/: Posible sexo explícito entre Dragón y Humano. Rimming. Auto lubricación en Omegas masculinos. Knotting. Mordidas. Sexo anal y oral. Rimming. Eggpreg. Entre otras.
> 
> Aclaraciones/: Esto es un Omegaverse, o al menos un intento de ello.  
> AU donde Hiccup y Astrid no son pareja pero si grandes amigos, Stoick no murió y Valka nunca dejó Berk, además que los vikingos y dragones viven en armonía desde hace varios años.
> 
> Parejas/: Toothless/Hiccup.

 

**Un caluroso día de Invierno.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

**¡Surprise!**

 

El invierno daba señales de haber llegado a Berk, el viento frío susurrando, los pequeños copos de nieve danzando al compás del aire, nieve blanca alrededor y la risa de los niños jugando en ella la anunciaba.

¿Y qué anunciaba mejor el inicio del invierno? La ya conocida festividad de Berk, Snuggle Talk. Y por supuesto, la época de reproducción de los dragones. Un período donde los dragones se dedicaban en tener crías en una isla lejana y especial. Al menos hasta que los aldeanos adaptaron una parte de la isla haciéndola adecuada para que los dragones de Berk tuvieran a sus crías sin tener que dejar la isla.

–  **¡Más arriba Astrid! ¡Buen trabajo con los adornos Fislegs! –** eran los gritos dados por Hiccup– **¡Ruffnut, Tuffnut, quiten ese pescado del árbol! –** ordenó fulminando a los gemelos con la mirada.

–  **Aaaaaww –** dijeron a coro.

–  **Aguafiestas –** se quejó Ruffnut, descolgando un bacalao.

–  **Sí, el estar a cargo te ha vuelto un amargado –** secundo su hermano, comiendo un pedazo de pollo.

Hiccup solo bufó molesto, regresando la atención a su labor de terminar el trabajo encomendado por su madre, porque de haber sido otra persona lo más seguro es que hubiese escapado a la más mínima oportunidad. Lástima que su madre le conociera tan bien ya que el otro día lo había interceptado momentos antes de su vuelo matutino con Toothless.

–  **¿Tan temprano y con problemas ya? –** le dijo Astrid entre risas–  **Solo ignóralos, están algo aburridos sin su dragón cerca.**

–  **Solo espero que no causen problemas, porque de ser así me veré en la obligación de darles un escarmiento –** refunfuño, riendo luego de ver la cara de su amiga–  **¿Qué?**

–  **Nada. ¿Seguro que no eres un Alpha?**

–  **No Astrid, estoy seguro que no lo soy.**

Aunque por su comportamiento algunos dirían que Hiccup era un Alpha, siempre lanzándose al peligro, haciendo todo a la manera que él creía correcta, dando órdenes a los demás y esperando ser obedecido.

Otros creerían que era un Beta, siempre mediando para solucionar los problemas sin llegar a la violencia, ayudando a los y las Omegas a hacer su celo más llevadero en caso de ser el primero o no tener a alguien.

Si te ibas por su apariencia se pensaría que era un Omega, además por su cuidado de no ser el centro de atención y tomar responsabilidades innecesarias.

Solo había uno o dos inconvenientes.

Hiccup no olía a Alpha ni mucho menos la musculatura de uno. Tampoco se estaba seguro que fuera un Beta, no olía como uno tampoco.

Y era imposible que fuera un Omega. Hiccup no olía igual a uno. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido un celo! Lo que originaba cierta intriga y recelo en escasas ocasiones.

–  **Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo hijo. Será la Snuggle Talk más animada –** le dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa, viendo las farolas servir de adorno al igual que las diversas figuras hechas de hierro, madera y paja esparcidas en el enorme árbol.

–  **Gracias mamá. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Tooth? No lo veo desde el vuelo de prueba esta mañana.**

–  **¿Probando una nueva cola para Toothless? –** Hiccup asintió–  **Bueno, es posible que le esté sacando provecho o intentando destruirla como la última –** dijo riendo ante el puchero de su hijo–  **¡Oh Hiccup! Sabes mejor que nadie que a tu dragón no le gusta la idea de volar sin ti.**

–  **Lo sé mamá, pero algo me dice que por el momento es necesario. Y si me disculpas, el terminar este trabajo también es algo importante –** dicho lo último dio un beso a Valka en la mejilla, dando media vuelta encaminado a finalizar sus labores.

 

* * *

 

 

**_#######_ **  
**_#######_ **

* * *

 

 

Toothless se había despertado inquieto esa mañana y no se debía a la falta de la montura en su lomo o repentino peso en su cola, ni mucho menos al hecho de ver a su jinete despierto tan temprano. Lo que explicaba su actual estado. Era algo en el ambiente, una sensación de expectativa, de un posible gran acontecimiento; ¿y que era ese sutil dulce aroma a cereza y menta? un olor que se iba tan pronto como aparecía.

El sentimiento no pareció irse después de su vuelo de prueba. Si bien su nueva cola funcionaba de maravilla a pesar del viento frío y la nieve, seguía sin gustarle el volar solo, prefería por mucho la compañía de su jinete pero al parecer eso era algo que Hiccup aún no entendía. Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente pues a Toothless no le molesto su nueva prótesis.

Al terminar su vuelo y luego de darle unas lamidas al rostro de Hiccup, Toothless emprendió camino lejos de la aldea, en busca de un lugar específico, una cueva en especial; no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando hasta que se vio parado en tierra firme, una isla nueva según pudo ver, y una conformada por piedra e hielo con cascadas y algunas plantas.

Toothless estuvo un largo tiempo recorriendo el sitio, olfateando y examinando todo con ojo crítico hasta finalmente encontrar lo adecuado, requería de algunos arreglos pero cumpliría con lo destinado a ser. Usando su fuego derritió lo que no le parecía bien y aliso las asperezas, con sus garras dio forma y profundidad, una vez satisfecho emprendió el regreso a Berk. Si quería que todo fuese perfecto necesitaría algunas cosas y pedir algunos favores.

Suerte para él el tener una isla llena a su disposición.

–  **Bien, ahora esto es raro. ¿Qué le sucede a esos dragones? –** Fishlegs miraba el cielo pensando en posibles repuestas, no era normal que un grupo conformado por nadders, terribles terror y pesadillas monstruosas cargaran sacos, menos aún verlos volar al lado contrario de Berk.

 

* * *

 

**_#######_ **  
**_#######_ **

* * *

 

 

–  **Hay un olor nuevo en el aire –** dijo Stoick desconfiado, olfateando el aire y dando una barrida con la mirada al lugar en busca de algo fuera de lo normal.

–  **Quizás tenga que ver con que algunos dragones estén actuando raro –** le respondió Gobber terminando de limpiar la boca de un cremallerus.

–  **No lo sé Gobber, además está este extraño presentimiento. Puedo sentirlo en mi barba, algo importante está a punto de suceder –** aún con esa presente molestia a Stoick no le quedó de otra más que ignorarla, había mucho que hacer antes de dar inicio al Snuggle Talk.

Mientras los vikingos reunían leña, arreglaban el gran salón y preparaban el enorme festín, Valka se encargada de que todo siguiera un ritmo continuo, ningún retraso o evento inesperado era permitido. Así que era su deber y responsabilidad el ayudar a que todo saliera perfecto, por lo que se disponía a buscar más pescado hasta que fue asaltada por un Night Fury con exceso de energía.

–  **¡Toothless! –** exclamó sorprendida al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

–  **Grouuohuhuhuh** –gorgojeo. No tenía tiempo que perder y necesitaba la ayuda de la madre de su humano para la parte más importante. Conseguir alimentos.

Llevó a Valka a la casa donde guardaban la comida, dejándola suavemente en el suelo y quedando a su lado. Por su lado la mujer le miraba entre curiosa y aún sorprendida por la actitud de Toothless .

–  **¿Y bien?**

Toothless hizo su mejor cara de apaleado, recibiendo una carcajada y caricia bajo su barbilla. Usando sus garras hizo algunos dibujos en el suelo, intentando comunicar su pedido a Valka; círculos, óvalos con lo que parecía ser una cola y algunas otras de extraña forma fue el resultado final.

–  **Bueno, esto es nuevo. Peces, fruta, vegetales y lo que parece ser bolsas de agua. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –** el dragón asintió entusiasmado–  **¿Y necesitas todo eso para…?**

Toothless ladeo la cabeza, ¿cómo explicarle eso a Valka si ni él mismo lo sabía? Solo sentía la necesidad de tener todo eso antes de que  _"eso"_  sucediera.

 

* * *

 

**_#######_ **  
**_#######_ **

* * *

 

 

Hiccup estaba agotado. Le había tomado pasado el mediodía terminar con los preparativos para la noche, y si bien el clima fue frío a pesar de algunos rayos de sol, tuvo un insoportable calor la mayoría de la mañana obligándolo a cambiar sus ropas por otras más simples, los Alphas estuvieron olfateando a su alrededor y por si fuera poco, su ropa le era incomoda y su cuerpo estaba insoportablemente sensible. El continuo roce con su piel le ocasionaba placenteros escalofríos, el contacto con otros por más mínimo que fuera le resultaba molesto y no había podido ver a Toothless.

¡Y en verdad extrañaba a su dragón! Echaba de menos su presencia, el tenerlo a su lado todo el día, el escaparse juntos de sus labores para ir a volar, incluso empezaba a extrañar las lamidas sorpresa.

–  **¿En dónde demonios estás réptil inservible? –** se quejó pateando el piso de su habitación, lamentándolo al sentir como la tela rozaba su entrepierna–  **Mmmmgh…¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Esto nunca me había pasado –** gimió frustrado.

–  **¿Gruooow?**

–  **¡Waaaaah! ¡Toothless! !No vuelvas a asustarme así! –** Hiccup se llevó la mano al pecho con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro. No había notado la presencia del dragón dentro de la habitación y vaya susto el que le había dado. Respiró profundo varias veces para calmar su acelerado corazón pero un profundo olor a bosque y fuego llenó sus sentidos, delicioso y embriagador.

Cerrando los ojos se enfocó en encontrar el origen dando con el casi de inmediato.

–  **¿Toothless? –** dijó dudoso acercándose a su dragón, olfateando y gimiendo por el aroma que le golpeo–  **Dioses Toothless hueles tan bien, tan bueno –** susurro sonriendo embobado sin darse cuenta que se encontraba restregando su rostro contra el pecho de Toothless, el cual miraba sin comprender el comportamiento de su jinete.

Toothless resopló, estaba a punto de apartarse hasta que una explosión de flores en primavera, menta y fresas le envolvió, haciéndolo ronronear gustoso e inhalar fuerte, cayendo en cuenta que el portador de tal placentero bálsamo no era otro más que su humano el cual no había parado de restregarse contra él.

Hiccup gimió al sentir como Toothless enterraba su trompa olfateando su cuello, enviando placenteros espasmos a su cuerpo. Ladeo su cabeza dando más espacio a su dragón, soltando un gemido de sorpresa cuando este lamio el área una y otra vez.

–  **Toothleeeessss –** siseó–  **Creo aah…creo que deberíamos parar…aaaahh esto no es mmmgggh normal –** logró decir entre jadeos ya que Toothless no se había dedicado solo a lamer sino también a dar pequeñas mordidas–  **Tooooothleeeeeeess –** gimoteo al verse aprisionado contra el cuerpo de su dragón. Toothless había usado sus patas delanteras para abrazar a Hiccup y acercarlo más a él.

–  **¿¡Hiccup hijo, estás aquí?! –** fue el grito dado por Stoick en la planta baja, asustando de muerte a los de la planta alta y arruinando el ambiente creado.

–  **¡Diablos es mi padre! –** Hiccup ahogó el grito, separándose de Toothless de un salto.

–  **¡Hmmngrrrrr! –** gruño molesto por ser interrumpido. De no ser porque ese humano era el padre de su jinete o el esposo de Valka y que este le cayera bien…Pero eso no importaba ahora, empujando el hombro con su trompa trató de llamar la atención de Hiccup.

–  **Uumm ¿Qué sucede amigo?**

No había tiempo que perder, el día avanzaba y sentía que el momento se acercaba. Tomando a Hiccup de su pantalón le hizo subir a su lomo, una vez asegurado que no iba a caerse salió volando rápidamente por la ventana justo en el momento en el que Stoick atravesaba la puerta.

–  **¿Hijo est…? –** sin embargo no pudo continuar debido al choque de olores que golpeo su sentido del olfato, mareándolo y haciéndolo enrojecer hasta las orejas. El lugar olía a feromonas, las de un Alpha y…Oh dioses, ¿ese era el aroma de su hijo o solo se debía a que era su habitación?

 

* * *

 

**_#######_ **  
**_#######_ **

* * *

 

 

–  **¿¡Toothless a dónde me vamos?! –** llevaban tiempo volando y si bien faltaban algunas horas para el ocaso el no saber su destino le estaba poniendo nervioso, sumado al hecho sus malestares anteriores habían regresado y con más intensidad. Deseaba tanto poder despojarse de esas molestas prendas.

Toothless por su parte no respondió, concentrado en llevar a su humano a la cueva, mantenerlo seguro y alejado de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño o arrebatarlo de su lado.

No les tomo más de 15 minutos el llegar a su destino. Hiccup bajo del lomo amasando su retaguardia por la falta de costumbre al volar sin montura, sin embargo, Toothless no le dejo hacerlo mucho tiempo pues este le empujo al interior.

–  **Tooth…!Toothless!**  – dio la vuelta quedando frente a su dragón pero este le siguió ignorando y empujando haciéndolo caminar de espaldas, dejándolo tranquilo momentos después –  **Bien**   **Señor Importante ¿Qué es tan urgente para que me trajeras a una fría…cueva? –** Hiccup quedó boquiabierto cuando fijo la vista a lo que se encontraba tras su espalda.

Frente a él había un amplio nido de piedra relleno de paja y lo que parecía ser pieles y almohadas, al lado varias cestas llenas de carne, fruta y agua; una fogata esperando ser encendida en medio del lugar se le sumaba al panorama.

–  **¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

–  **Fue hecha para ti Hiccup.**

 

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~
> 
> Capítulo 2! Pude subir el cap 2 TuT!  
> Espero les haya gustado el cap anterior.  
> ________________________________________
> 
> Respuesta al Reto #3 Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma: El celo de Hiccup.
> 
> Summary/: En ocasiones el celo puede ser una perra que te patea cuando menos te lo esperas. Especialmente si esta llega y te golpea por primera vez…cuando has pasado por mucho la mayoría de edad.
> 
> Fandom/: How to train your Dragon.
> 
> Disclaimer/: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esa es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/adaptadores. Porque de ser así Stocik estuviera vivo y la pareja sería otra.
> 
> Advertencias/: Posible sexo explícito entre Dragón y Humano. Rimming. Auto lubricación en Omegas masculinos. Knotting. Mordidas. Sexo anal y oral. Rimming. Eggpreg. Entre otras.
> 
> Aclaraciones/: Esto es un Omegaverse, o al menos un intento de ello.  
> AU donde Hiccup y Astrid no son pareja pero si grandes amigos, Stoick no murió y Valka nunca dejó Berk, además que los vikingos y dragones viven en armonía desde hace varios años.
> 
> Parejas/: Toothless/Hiccup.

**Un caluroso día de Invierno**

**Capítulo 2.**

**¡Happy Snuggle Talk!**

 

–  **Lo hice para ti Hiccup.**

Hiccup dio la vuelta sorprendido de escuchar a alguien más, sin embargo, no había nadie, al parecer solo eran él y Toothless, entonces ¿quién fue el que le respondió?

–  **Toothless, ¿hay alguien más aquí a parte de tu y yo? –** su dragón negó–  **Entonces ¿qué fue la voz que acabó de escuchar?**

–  **La mía –** Toothless ronroneo feliz

– ¡ **¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo es que…puedes hablar?! –** gritó cayendo de bruces al suelo. ¡Su dragón le estaba hablando!

–  **Todo dragón tiene sus secretos Hiccup –** informó, su voz era grave, suave y susurrante. Los apéndices de su cabeza vibraban suavemente al hablar siendo al parecer los encargados de proyectar la voz pues sus labios no se movían.

–  **Bueno…eso es lo que dice mi madre, pero el averiguarlo por mí mismo es wow –** resopló lo último revolviendo su cabello y halando su camisa–  **Mi dragón es capaz de hablar. Este día no puede ser más loco.**

–  **¿Quieres correr el riesgo?**

–  **¡Puedes hablar! ¿Qué puede rivalizar con eso? ¿Y por qué hueles de esa forma? –** el olor a bosque y fuego estaba de regreso más fuerte en esta ocasión, haciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar de forma extraña, queriendo llenarse de ese aroma y no detenerse ahí.

–  **Porque soy tu Alpha de la misma forma en que tú eres mi Omega –** ronroneó restregando su cara contra la de Hiccup, siendo respondido de la misma forma–  **Eres mío, por eso hueles a flores en primavera, menta y fresas. Tu cuerpo ha estado experimentando los inicios del celo y por eso tu olor ha cambiado, haciéndose atrayente e irresistible para otros Alphas.**

–  **Eso explica el que.. !Espera! ¡¿Cómo que soy un Omega?! –** exclamó entre sorprendido y espantado **– ¡No puede ser un Omega! Yo nuncaaaaaah –** gimió al sentir como la lengua de Toothleess lamía su cuello.

–  **Eres un Omega, eres MI Omega. Lo supe cuando te olí en Berk –** le dijo tomando en su boca el pliegue de la camisa de Hiccup y quitándola en un firme tirón hacia arriba–  **Por eso te traje aquí, donde nadie te haga daño y puedas tener tu celo de la forma más cómoda posible.**

Hiccup por su parte se encontraba sin habla ante el exceso de información y por la consideración de Toothless al pensar en su seguridad. Sin duda alguna su dragón era especial y algo atrevido por quitarle su de esa forma, aunque el ser de esa forma era parte de su encanto.

–  **Si de verdad te enteraste en ese momento, ¿cómo es que ya tenías todo esto preparado? –** señaló el lugar a la vez que se ponía en pie y se dirigía al nido –  **Esto debió tomar su tiempo.**

–  **No lo sé. Esta mañana desperté sintiendo que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder y era mi obligación el tener todo esto listo –** le explicó mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, prestando especial atención a la piel expuesta, la cual se encontraba sonrosada y transpirando–  **Con la ayuda de algunos dragones se me fue simplificada la tarea, ellos trajeron la madera para la fogata, la paja, pieles y almohadas** –grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Hiccup se introducía gateando al nido, teniendo nervios al esperar que le gustara y una buena vista de ese redondo trasero–  **Tu madre fue de gran ayuda con la comida y agua, al parecer ella sospecha que eres un Omega sino es que ya lo sabe o quizá se deba a que el…¿Hiccup? –** su humano temblaba y por lo que escuchaba también estaba gimoteando– **¿Te sient…?**

–  **Ya comenzó –** gimió–  **Mi celo ya empezó…Tooth mi cuerpo se siente arder.**

Toothless se acercó a Hiccup con precaución, perdiéndola al aspirar el aroma en celo del Omega. Este era aún más embriagador, más dulce y picante; ronroneando con placer lamió la espalda de Hiccup escuchándolo gemir y arquear la espalda, Hiccup incluso sabía igual de bien. Tocando la cadera de su Omega le hizo entender que diera la vuelta lamiendo el pecho en el proceso.

–  **Aaaaah –**  ¡Dioses! Esa lengua se sentía tan bien recorriendo su piel, el aliento caliente le rizaba la piel mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, especialmente a cierta parte de su anatomía. Jadeó sorprendido al sentir humedad deslizarse por sus piernas y soltando un pequeño grito avergonzado cuando Toothless olisqueo el lugar–  **Toothless no hagas eso aaaaah**

–  **No te avergüences, tu olor y sabor son deliciosos. Todo en ti es delicioso –** gruñó tomando en sus fauces el estorboso pantalón a punto de romperlo pero las manos de Hiccup impidieron su tarea.

–  **E-espera…si hemos de regresar a Berk es mejor que no rompas mis pantalones –** soltándolos Toothless le miro curioso lo que hizo sonrojar a Hiccup por lo que iba hacer. Deshaciendo el nudo que lo sostenía deslizó el pantalón hasta quedar totalmente expuesto, desnudo y a merced de su dragón–  **Todo tuyo Toothless –** dijo sonriendo al escucharlo jadear.

No era la primera vez que Toothless miraba desnudo a Hiccup, tampoco era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban en esa situación; siendo amigos hace 10 años y amantes hacia solo 3, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para explorarse el uno al otro.

Las caricias empezaron gentiles, Toothless lamía sus pezones alternando con controladas mordidas que hacían gemir gustoso a Hiccup, el cual se dejaba hacer dócilmente dándole total libertad a su Alpha de hacer lo que quisiera con él. Trazando un camino de saliva Toothless llegó hasta el miembro erecto que clamaba atención, engulléndolo todo en su boca donde su lengua se encargaba de darle masajes a la punta que soltaba pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal, haciendo a Hiccup gritar y empujar sus caderas en busca de más.

Usando sus patas delanteras levantó las piernas de Hiccup tomándolo de los muslos dando una última lamida al miembro en su boca antes de sacarlo, lo que hizo al ojiverde soltar un quejido molesto; dirigiendo su atención a esa rosada y húmeda cavidad, Toothless probó por primera vez el sabor del celo de Hiccup, gruñendo ante el gustoso sabor a bayas. Animado por el sabor y gemidos de su humado introdujo su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola alternando con lamidas superficiales usando la punta de su lengua.

–  **¡Toothaaaaaahhh! Oh dioses eso se aaaahhh siente tan bien, tan aaaaaahh tan bueno –** Hiccup era una masa de jadeos, gemidos y suspiros. Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, su pulso era acelerado y su respiración errática; el placer de sentir esa maravillosa lengua dentro de sí sumado al placentero dolor causado por las garras que sostenían sus piernas fue demasiado. Sintiendo su orgasmo construirse desde su médula fue todo lo que pudo distinguir antes de venirse en un grito que llenó la cueva, arqueando su espalda Hiccup aulló el nombre de su Alpha mientras desde la punta de su pene eran expulsados hilos blancos que mancharon su abdomen y parte de su pecho.

Por su parte, Toothless sintió como su lengua era apretada por las paredes internas de Hiccup, inflando su ego el escucharle gritar su nombre. Así es como debía ser, solo él era capaz de brindarle tanto placer a su humano como para hacerlo gritar y perder la razón, solo él tenía derecho de tocar y marcar la suave piel. Retirando su lengua, Toothless se dio un momento para apreciar los espasmos de placer que aún recorrían aquel cuerpo, las piernas todavía separadas, la boca entreabierta jadeando por tomar aire, los ojos de un verde musgo que le miraban deseosos, el sudor como pequeñas perlas en todo el cuerpo; su Hiccup era sin duda toda una delicia, y era todo solo para él.

–  **Te tomaré justo aquí y en este instante. Llenaré tu interior hasta que mi esencia será capaz de desbordarse y escurrirse por tus piernas. Marcaré tu cuerpo como mío dejando claro a quién perteneces, porque desde ahora hasta mi muerte tu Hiccup Haddock lll serás mi Omega al igual que yo tu Alpha. Y juró que mataré a cualquiera que osé el intentar alejarte de mi lado –** declaró en tono demandante satisfaciendo su lado Alpha dejándole tomar el control por un momento mientras la punta de su miembro rozaba la entrada de Hiccup.

Aún en su nube de deleite post-orgásmica, Hiccup fue capaz de escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras dichas, sonriendo con satisfacción al sentir el lado Alpha de Toothless relucir y gimiendo por la osada caricia. A su recién descubierto yo Omega le gustaba mucho la posesividad con que era tratado.

–  **Soy tuyo. Desde el momento que nos conocimos te he pertenecido –** dijo tomando la cara de Toothless con ambas manos y besándolo, siendo correspondido por una escurridiza lengua, empezando una batalla siendo por obvias razones Toothless el ganador–  **Mi cuerpo, mi alma y yo te pertenecemos. Eres libre de tomar lo que por derecho es tuyo –** declaró tomando él mismo sus piernas hasta llevarlas a su pecho, dando una clara invitación.

Rugiendo su aceptación Toothless entró lentamente en Hiccup, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo en su primera vez. Suave y lento Toothless se introdujo poco a poco empujando y saliendo, quedándose quieto a la mitad para que Hiccup se acostumbrara a su tamaño, tomando cada gramo de su control el no arremeter salvajemente tan maravillosa estrechez. Gorgojeando su placer se dedicó a lamer los sensibles pezones, morder el cuello que se le ofrecía y probar el sabor de la boca de su humano.

Hiccup nunca se había sentido tan lleno en su vida, el dolor de su primera vez se mesclaba con el placer de ese pedazo de carne abrirse paso y masajear sus paredes internas, siendo su placer multiplicado al sentirlo entrar y salir, agradeciendo el que Toothless le diera tiempo para acostumbrarse. Sollozó cuando sus pezones fueron estimulados por lo que ofreció su cuello para ser marcado y gustoso jugar con tan maravillosa lengua.

– **Máaaaaaah más Toothless más aaaaaaaah aaaaaaah. Te quieaaaaaaah te quiero dentro ¡Quiero todo de ti! –** exigió empujando sus caderas haciendo a Toothless llegar más profundo. Así que ni tonto ni perezoso tomo a Hiccup y lo hizo sentar en su regazo, logrando que la penetración fuese completa y ambos gritarán de placer; Toothless gruñendo en el cuello de Hiccup y este aullando mientras se sostenía del cuello de Toothless con ambas manos, quedando en esa posición por unos segundos que les parecieron eternos.

–  **Muévete Toothless. Por lo que más quieras muévete –** suplicó contoneando sus caderas. Gritando con gusto ante las embestidas–  **¡Síiii! Aaaaah ¡Así! ¡Así! Tan bueno Toothleeeeess ¡Aaaaah! Máaaaaaaahs ¡Más, más, más! –** Toothless aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, golpeando un punto en su interior que le hizo ver las estrellas.

–  **¡MÍO! –** gruñendo y rugiendo Toothless se encontraba en el paraíso. Hiccup, SU Hiccup era suave, cálido y estrecho, su cuerpo se sentía perfecto sobre el suyo y su olor, ese exquisito olor combinado con el sudor y el placer.

El sonido de pieles chocar, los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar. El olor a sexo, sudor y feromonas saturaban el aire. Un Alpha tomando los placeres de su Omega. Un Omega disfrutando del placer único dado por su Alpha. Respiraciones aceleradas, movimientos rudos y certeros.

–  **¡Aaaaaah! ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless!**

–  **Mmmmggh. Hiccup. Mi Omega. Mi pareja. Mío para amar. Mío para usar.**

Hiccup y Toothless llegaron juntos a su orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro. Toothless mordiendo el hombro de su Omega, asegurándose en dejar una marca que tardaría en desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que su nudo se hinchaba llenando a Hiccup con su esencia. Hiccup vio su mundo explotar tras sus ojos al momento de ser mordido y llenado, siendo a duras penas capaz de mantener la conciencia cuando el nudo tomo lugar.

–  **Hiccup~ Hiccup~** –Toothless ronroneaba su nombre, lamiendo la sangre de su mordida y acomodando su cuerpo en una mejor posición–  **Mío~ Mío~ Mío~**

–  **Réptil posesivo –** susurró en un hilo de voz pero con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

* * *

 

**#######**

**#######**

* * *

 

Ya era avanzada la noche cuando arribaron a Berk, la luna llena alta y brillante en el cielo les sirvió de ayuda para guiarse en su camino a casa. El fuego de los faroles y antorchas adornaban el pueblo por lo que era seguro que todos estarían celebrando dentro y fuera del Gran Salón, comiendo, hablando y bebiendo. Oportunidad que fue bien aprovechada y agradecida por Hiccup.

Luego de que el nudo se hubiese aflojado y Toothless encendido la fogata, decidieron beber y comer un poco de fruta y pescado para reponer fuerzas. Sin embargo, poco les duró el descanso, ya que luego de haberse abastecido tuvieron otras 3 placenteras y deliciosas rondas. Por lo que durante el vuelo los pantalones de Hiccup sufrieron cierto accidente aéreo.

–  **Esto es tu culpa Toothless –** susurró una vez dentro de su habitación, no es que hubiese alguien en casa pero valía la pena el ser precavidos.

–  **Tampoco es que te quejarás tanto. Si mal no recuerdo eras tú el que me pedía más y más –** dijo con altanería, riendo al ver como la cara de Hiccup se volvía roja de la vergüenza.

–  **O.k, O.k tu ganas. Ahora es mejor ir al Gran Salón y reunirnos con mamá y papá, deben estar preocupados.**

–  **No te preocupes, tu madre seguro supo mantener cuerdo a tu padre en tu ausencia. Recuerda que ella me ayudo así que es posible que esté enterada del hecho de que eres un Omega, o al menos sospecharlo.**

–  **Oh genial. Ahora resulta que mi madre sabía que era un Omega y te ayudó con todo solo para asegurarse.**

–  **Es una posibilidad.**

–  **Bien, bien. Andando Tooth, tenemos muchas explicaciones que dar.**

El tramo al Gran Salón les fue sencillo de pasar, los vikingos que se cruzaron en su camino solo les sonrieron y dedicaron un feliz Snuggle Talk, los niños jugaban con bolas de nieve o con los dragones; sí, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que cruzaron las puertas que daban al salón. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Hiccup tragó saliva incómodo de la situación, Toothless solo bufó.

–  **¡Hiccup!**  –gritó su padre corriendo hasta llegar donde se encontraba–  **¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te busqué por varias horas hasta que tu madre me aseguró el que estabas bien.**

–  **Estoy bien papá, Toothless y yo solo perdimos el sentido del tiempo. Lamento si… Uuum, ¿Papá?** –preguntó nervioso por la mirada que este le daba.

–  **Hijo tu…te ves diferente, incluso me atrevo a decir que tu olor a cambiado.**

–  **Bueno, sobre eso.**

–  **No pongas a tu hijo incómodo Stoick –** regaño Valka, sonriendo dulcemente al ver que su hijo había vuelto–  **¿Cómo te encuentras Hiccup?**

–  **Bien mamá. Uummn sobre mi olor y apariencia.**

–  **Oh no te preocupes, es normal en todo Omega que ha pasado por su primer celo y encontrado a un Alpha. No te preocupes tanto hijo.**

–  **Val…¿Tu sabías algo?**

–  **¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –** dijo Hiccup avergonzado.

–  **Lo supuse desde el día anterior cuando me di cuenta que tu olor era sutilmente más dulce y cítrico que en otras ocasiones. Por tu olor en estos momentos me lo confirmó.**

–  **Bueno, eso no responde al por qué ahora.**

–  **Yo puedo responder a eso papá –** las mejillas de Hiccup se encontraban totalmente rojas, no solo por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención de un tema tan personal sino también ante la noticia por anunciar–  **Se podría decir que mi celo solo estaba en modo espera.**

–  **¿En espera de qué? –** dijo su padre.

– **Bueno… –** ¡Dioses! Eso era algo tan bochornoso. A su lado Toothless le animo a seguir–  **Estaba esperando a que llegará el momento indicado en que mi cuerpo estuviese listo para, bueno, ya sabes.**

–  **Hijo, no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo.**

–  **¿Es eso cierto Hiccup? –** su madre dijo con la esperanza en los ojos, recibiendo un asentamiento afirmativo de este–  **Oh Hijo ¡Felicidades! Es una maravillosa noticia.**

–  **¿Me pueden explicar lo que sucede?**

–  **Estoy embarazado. Estoy esperando un hijo de Toothless y mío.**

–  **¡HAPPY SNUGGLE TALK! –** exclamó Toothless sonriendo como solo él sabe, dejando a todos en el Gran Salón blancos del susto. Excepto a Valka quien se encontraba ocupada abrazando a su hijo como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

 

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukia Notas/: A las 2:35 am en mi país oficialmente he terminado y cumplido e_e. Me caigo del sueño XD! Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí el cap que finaliza con mi finc para el reto.
> 
> Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y que el lemon no me haya quedado mal. Soy Novata sean amables XD.
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~  
> Besos de Dragón~

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia Notas/: Qué les pareció? Extraño? Difícil de seguir? Los dejé con las ganas eué? Pues esperen al segundo cap el cual subiré mañana XD.
> 
> Y para los y las que esperan la continuación de J'attendrai...solo les pido tenerme paciencia Q_Q se me fue la inspiración para seguirla pero prometo dar lo mejor de mi para no dejarlos con la incógnita XD.
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~  
> Besos de Dragón~


End file.
